Eyes and a Smile
by Swan-Jones21
Summary: They've seen each other in so many places, but don't know each other's names. None of the notice each other. That's what they both think at least. She's only seen his sea bluse and amazing smile. He's only seen her forest green eyes and amazing smile. Neither of them want fall in love, but they do. Will they be together or their past catch up to them?


_Beep Beep Beep_

 _Beep Beep Beep_

His alarm kept going off. He got up and turned it off. Today, he had to get groceries early day so that he could bring a food to his friend's Robin's house. Robin's son was having a birthday party for he was turning three. Robin and Killian have known each other since they went to college together at Boston University. They were like brothers. Although Liam always says that they might as well be considered twins, considering that they were born two days apart. Which was very convenient. They live near each other as well. After all, they were in the same apartment complex which was amazing considering, that they had both moved in around the same time. 'Great minds think alike right' Killian had thought to himself. But about a year later Robin moved away and to live in a house with his wife leaving Killian.

But Killian had made a life for himself and he is still going strong. He has a good job, for he owns: The Jolly Bar. He loved the place and worked hard for this job and was happy about it. Liam worked for him and he thought it was nice to be able to boss his brother around. Liam though sometimes never listened, but Killian still loved him for it.

Finally getting out of his thoughts, Killian got out of bed and hopped into the shower. When he was done he put on his casual clothes so he could go to the store.

Once he was dressed he walked into the kitchen to grab his wallet. He put it in his back pocket, grabbed his keys and phone, and walked out the door, locking it. Walking to his car he got a phone call from Robin. He answered it and got into the driver's side of the car, closing the door.

"Hey, Robbie." He says in teasing voice.

 _"Don't call me that."_

"What's up."

 _"The sky"_

"Ha ha ha. Very funny."

 _" Can you pick up the cake on your way when you come over it's closer to you anyway."_

"Yah sure anything else?" He questioned.

 _"Nope that's it. Bye Killy."_

Robin quickly hung up. They always called each other silly nicknames. Whether it was to lighten the mood or to just have fun.

Killian pulled out of his parking space and headed to Roche Bros. The drive was silent so he turned up the radio.

 _The club isn't the best place to find a lover_  
 _So the bar is where I go_

 _Me and my friends at the table doing shots_  
 _Drinking fast and then we talk slow_

 _Come over and start up a conversation with just me_  
 _And trust me I'll give it a chance now_

 _Take my hand, stop, put Van the Man on the jukebox_  
 _And then we start to dance, and now I'm singing like_

 _Girl, you know I want your love_  
 _Your love was handmade for somebody like me_

 _Come on now, follow my lead_

 _I may be crazy, don't mind me_

 _Say, boy, let's not talk too much_  
 _Grab on my waist and put that body on me_

 _Come on now, follow my lead_  
 _Come, come on now, follow my lead_

 _I'm in love with the shape of you_  
 _We push and pull like a magnet do_

 _Although my heart is falling too_  
 _I'm in love with your body_

 _And last night you were in my room_  
 _And now my bedsheets smell like you_

 _Every day discovering something brand new_  
 _I'm in love with your body_

 _Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I_  
 _I'm in love with your body_  
 _Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I_  
 _I'm in love with your body_  
 _Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I_  
 _I'm in love with your body_

 _Every day discovering something brand new_  
 _I'm in love with the shape of you_

Killian pulled up to the store and parked. He got out and walked inside grabbing a kart and heading to the pasta aisle. He was going to make macaroni and cheese since it was what Roland loved to eat. It was basically his favorite food. Once he got the elbow macaroni, he headed to the dairy aisle to get cheese. Cause what's mac and cheese without cheese right?

As he turned into the dairy section he saw a woman with flowing blonde hair and boy was she gorgeous. It wasn't just her hair but her eyes. They were like million dollar emeralds straight from Oz. Even though she wasn't looking at him or towards him he could tell. He wanted to kiss her right then and there. But he couldn't, it wouldn't be polite.

So he continued walking and decided it best to ignore her. Besides he didn't want to end up hurt again like how _she_ had hurt him. Even though that was a long time ago, he was still wary of loving someone.

He was finished shopping and began to walk to his car when he saw her across the street. She saw him too and smiled. It was the most genuine smile she has ever seen. Her eyes were more green than before. She was basically an angel in real life. Hell, if looks could kill, he would have been dead already. But he couldn't be with her. He can't love or trust someone in that way ever again.

He drove back home and began making the dish. He had messed up on a few measurements because the woman kept managing to slip into his mind a few times. Although he did end up finishing it. He put it in a to go pot and eventually got back into his car. By the time he got to Robin's, the woman was still playing over and over in his mind. But for the party, he managed to let it go.

He walked inside and found Robin talking to a Brunette with red streaks of hair. He walked over and as he got closer he saw someone next to her. It was _her_. The one with beautiful eyes, and a kind smile.


End file.
